undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patricia Leon (ALRTF)
|songlink = November Rain}} Patricia Leon is a character briefly featured in Part 1 of A Long Road to Fortune, introduced at the very beginning of the story. A brief summary of the character is as follows: Patricia was a lonely woman seeking love to fill the empty void she carried her whole life that only grew in size after her separation from her husband. Forced out of her own home by the former, Patricia was given refuge by the parents of her nephew, Ashton. Patricia eventually grew to become close to the boy and successfully filled this inner void by building a love towards him so strong that completely went to be colossal in scale, much larger than the little love the boy's own parents had for him. This would often be showed by the care and love she showed towards him on a daily basis, going so far as defending him from the town's abuse as best as she could. Once Ashton lands in a coma, Patricia nearly regresses to be the lonely woman she knows once more. These efforts are in vain when she proves to be unable to let go of the boy, visiting him everyday in town's small hospital. Ultimately, her love for Ashton would prove to be her undoing, as during her brave rescue of the unconscious Ashton from a burning hospital, Patricia was bit. Saying goodbye to her nephew for the last time, Patricia succumbed to the fever finally feeling proud of herself, as she had overcome every personal demon that lingered within her. General Information Patricia was a native to Tecpan de Galeana, born and raised. Although growing up with a shortage of cousins and no siblings, Patricia had to share playtime as a child with whatever friends she could find. Many girls envied her due to her looks and constantly shut her off, leaving Patricia to grow up with few friends, and some condescending parents who picked her fate for her. All of this constant pressure from her parents and lack of support from friends affected Patricia negatively, turning her into a loner despite hiding these feelings in public, where she was the sweetheart everybody loved yet never understood, and thus, never inquired to. Reaching adulthood, Patricia began to search for the company her inner void demanded, but she did so in all the wrong places, eventually marrying a man named Julian. Despite spending several wonderful months together, the relationship turned extremely abusive as Julian's alcoholism started to get the better of him. Julian hit his last straw after Patricia's infertility was discovered, proceeded to boot her from her own home. It was not soon after that she was kicked out by Julian that Patricia found a second home, belonging to two of her in-laws. While Patricia interacted very little with the couple, she grew extremely close to their son, a quiet young boy named Ashton. Seeking to obtain the boy's affection, Patricia gradually took more and more care of him until she pretty much transformed into the mother he never had. But life was hard for Ashton and the boy often came home injured or victim to some other form of abuse. His abuse often made Patricia cry and despite Ashton never telling her, he loved her very much because of her support and care. Patricia's fears soon became fulfilled however, as one day Ashton was the victim of a brutal assault and was left in comatose state. In order to heal, Ashton needed blood donors but the the only person willing to donate was a nurse, Sandra. Patricia continued to visit Ashton in the hospital everyday, hoping for a miracle to be her nephews savior but while Ashton never seemed to heal, his health also didn't seem to deteriorate further. Plot Banshee The day of the outbreak, Patricia was attacked by the very first infected in Tecpan, letting out a shrieking wail to those around her. Coincidentally, it was also the day of Ashton's 17th birthday so Patricia came into the hospital to visit him. As a present, she left his family album by his bedside, in hopes that it would be the first thing Ashton read when he woke up from his coma. Before she can spend too long by his side, Sandra returns to ask to leave as an influx of people with the fever was potentially dangerous in their eyes. Patricia complies without much hesitance due to her friendship with Sandra, evident by their first name basis. As the apocalypse begins to grow more and more fatal, Patricia begins to supply her home in anticipation as the news recommended everyone to stay indoors. Word of a group rally began to spread around town and Patricia assumes the first people collected are the sick, explaining why she didn't chase after Ashton. Barricaded behind the safety of the walls of the house, Patricia begins to wait the days out, managing to survive quietly. Days later, the fabled group rally arrives at her doorstep and Patricia is shocked to see Julian being a part of it, accompanied by a man named Private Suares. Julian pleaded repeatedly for Patricia to come back to the military base in Pie De La Cuesta and fly to Mexico City's supposed safe zone but Patricia stands up to Julian's wishes and rudely rejects him. But before Patricia can leave, her mind lingered on the hospital patients, asking about their safety, which Private Suares' cold answer infuriating her. Soon after, Patricia joins the group rally-- but only to use them to get to the hospital. Julian thinks Patricia came because of him and gave her an unwanted embrace before being rudely shoved away by Patricia. As the group moves closer, Patricia's determination is enough to get her to take out a nearby group of infected with an axe. Unfortunately, once arriving in the main avenue, the group rally crossed paths with a group of cartel bandits. Amidst the subsequent shootout, Patricia runs off towards the hospital, but is spotted by Saul Mendrena, who follows her in lust. Her attention upon arriving at the hospital is first put on a large duffel bag full of medical supplies but Patricia opts to ignore it and search for Ashton. But before she can begin to wheel him out, Saul arrives at the hospital but fortunately for him, makes his presence known and Patricia gets the drop on him, hitting his chest with four bullets. As Saul lays on the ground in pain, Patricia returns for Ashton, managing to free him from the confines of his hospital room. Tragically, she forgets the family album containing the one-of-a-kind photos stored within it, that is soon charred by the flames when the roof finally collapses on the room. Before Saul can recover, Patricia is up and out of the hospital, with Ashton and the duffel bag full of supplies in her possession. Before her demise, Patricia feels fully proud of herself, one of the things she's so wished for the most in life. Her last action was to chain herself to one of the pillars in the back terrace and slowly succumb to the fever there. Chapter 1 Patricia's trek back home with the unconscious Ashton was not actually shown until Third World. She managed to get Ashton back home, but was bitten on the way there. Ashton eventually woke up to find her as an infected, and solemnly put her down, digging her a grave afterwards. Due to her actions, Ashton survived the destruction of the hospital and was able to start anew in the apocalypse. This makes her the sole reason Ashton is alive. Chapter 2 Patricia briefly appears to Ashton in a dream. In the dream she taunts Ashton about his guilt of his involvement of her death and urges him to stop feeling like so. When Ashton refused to know what she'd meant, Patricia reanimated and mauled him. After Ashton's return to his home, he stands in front of Patricia's grave with Liza. Ashton shares his conflicted feelings to Liza regarding Patricia's death, stating that he regrets not giving her the proper appreciation or even thanking her once in a while for everything she's done for him. It is soon after that Ashton that realizes that Patricia loved him like a son. Personality Patricia was a very kind soul, easily endearing and warming the hearts of those around her. She showed legitimate concern for her loved ones every time and her kind demeanor was enough for her to get Ashton to accept her company and support. Relations Family * : Nephew * : Estranged husband Personal life * : Good friend Killed Victims *A few infected *Patricia also attempted to kill Saul Mendrena in self-defense. Appearances Trivia *Huge thanks for KP for the gif <3 *Patricia's story is fully told in "Banshee". **While previously referred to as a character special, "Banshee" is now considered to be the chronological start to A Long Road to Fortune. **Due to this, Patricia can be can be considered a Decoy Protagonist. *Patricia is the first character to die from an infected bite and reanimate. **She is also the first character to die overall. Category:A Long Road to Fortune Category:A Long Road to Fortune Characters Category:Characters Category:NLO Category:PBR Sharpshoot Stories Category:Retro Song Club Category:Heroes Category:Gif Sex by KP Category:Dead af Category:So dead Category:Dead lol Category:Hi pops